


Is That the Boy?

by tjovalboy



Series: Steal ur Ball So Fast (tumblr rap request drabbles) [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, full tj rap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjovalboy/pseuds/tjovalboy
Summary: 20-something year old TJ marriage proposes to Cyrus through rap.





	Is That the Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt by @tartyrights: ahshsjs proposal through rap i dare u lmao

Cyrus took the cloth napkin from where it lay folded on his lap and tenderly patted the food bits from the corners of his mouth. TJ reached his hand out to the middle of the white clothed round table where Cyrus squeezed it in response. The candle flame between them tinged them with warmth.

“I take it you liked the food?” teased TJ, eyeing his boyfriend’s clean plate.

“It was spectacular!” Cyrus brought the tips of his fingers together and pecked them in a mock Italian style. “I expect you take me to a three star restaurant in North Hollywood every time you get a raise.”

This was it, thought TJ as his heart hammered beneath his short sleeved button down. The transition wasn’t even planned. “How about…every weekend for the rest of your life?”

Cyrus stared at him enamored, his mouth twitching into a smile like he was trying to hide the fact that he knew what was coming. TJ felt his grip tighten on his hand. “TJ,” he breathed. “What are you saying?”

The blonde startup owner’s face split into a grin as he looked shyly at the floor, a blush taking over his face. Suddenly, he put cupped his hands around his mouth twisted his body toward the kitchen.

“THE CHICKEN IS BURNT. I REPEAT, THE CHICKEN IS BURNT.”

Couples craned their necks at his yells and murmured to themselves. Some stuck their noses up to try and detect the burning scent of a meat that was anything less than three star quality.

“What chicken is burnt?” called a woman a few tables away.

“Don’t worry about it!” TJ called back.

Finally, his guy trotted out of the swinging metal doors. 

“I’ll be right back,” TJ assured Cyrus with a final squeeze of his hand. He scooted his chair out to meet the waiter who had a large, brown paper bag in front of him.

“Hey, thanks so much, Gregory. I appreciate the help,” he said, taking the bag from him and checking its contents.

“It’s a pleasure,” he replied in his thick accent, his curled mustache shifting upwards as he grinned. “Is that the boy?”

TJ turned to where he was pointing and met Cyrus’s eyes. He was grinning absurdly and looked like he had enough energy to jet all the way back to their apartment two miles away. They gave each other a quick wave before TJ turned back.

“Yeah, that’s him– Cyrus. We met all the way back in middle school.”

“Wow!” Gregory exclaimed.“Now that’s really something. Congrats to you both.”

TJ grinned at him. It really was a lot more than something, and he couldn’t wait to spend every next step he would have in his life with the boy sitting in the middle of the restaurant.

“And remember,” Gregory continued after a moment of pondering. “Hold your microphone near the top. You get better enunciation that way. Also, it just looks so cool.”

TJ patted Gregory on the arm a couple times before he exited back into the kitchen.

From the bag, he pulled out his first prop. It was the olive green sweatshirt he wore every other day in middle school, and even pretty often in high school. Cyrus always teased him for wearing it so much, but he knew he would recognize it as something that held a lot of memories between the two of them.

He pulled it over his head and struggled to get his arms in, as he was much taller than he was back then. It fit, but ended at his belly button. He made eye contact with Cyrus again who had his mouth hanging open. TJ chuckled and peered at him knowingly.

Once the sweatshirt was situated, he jogged around the tables to the stage that covered a whole wall in the dimly lit room. He leaped up, careful not to nudge the shiny grand piano, and stood up to the single microphone stand in the center.

Feedback echoed through the space as he tapped the top of it. “Does doing this actually help to check if it’s working? I’ve always wanted to know.”

Everyone stared up at him with blank expressions, except Cyrus who was still beaming. One guy shrugged in response to the question.

“Uh, anyways. I hope you all are having a wonderful night,” he coughed and the feedback squealed once again.“Ooh, uh, my name is TJ Kippen. I live here in NoHo with my amazing boyfriend, Cyrus Goodman– he’s over there.” People turned to where he gestured and he heard a few ‘awes.’ “And tonight, in this three star restaurant, I have something to say to him.”

He could feel his hands tremble as he pulled the microphone from its stand, gripping it the way Gregory told him. The murmuring had completely stopped, and the dinner plates were apparently left neglected. He remembered the first time he did this because of Cyrus. It was a freezing cold summer afternoon in Shadyside and he needed Buffy’s forgiveness quickly. The words just came to him, and Cyrus looked at him with the same eyes he woke up to now every morning being in love with him. This time around, the words came just as easy.

TJ cleared his throat. He held the microphone to his lips and found his confidence.

“IT STARTED WITH A MUFFIN, I REMEMBER THE DAY

I SAW YOU WITH BUFFY AND REMEMBERED I WAS GAY

I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO FISH, BUT YOU REALLY OUTDID ME

LIFTING UP MY GRADES AND TURNING BULLY BOY HAPPY

I SAID YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON TALKING WAS EASY WITH

NOW I SEE YOU AND KNOW THAT YOU WERE MY ONLY STITCH

YOU REALLY LIKE TO MESS ME UP, COMPLICATE MY ISSUES

BUT I KNOW WITHOUT YOU I’D BE DEEP WAY IN THE TISSUES

YOU NEVER GOTTA LISTEN, NEVER HAD TO TAKE YOUR TIME

BUT WITH EVERY SINGLE YEAR I HEAR YOUR VOICE SAYING “YOU’RE FINE”

NOW WE HALFWAY THROUGH THE TWENTIES AND I HAVE THE BIGGEST QUESTION

WILL YOU TAKE THIS MUFFIN AND DECLARE ME AS YOUR HUSBAND?”

TJ found the paper bag by his feet and grabbed a chocolate-chocolate chip muffin from the inside. He put the microphone back in its stand and used his free hand to reach into his dress pants pocket and pull out a small, black velvet box. He removed the diamond ring and placed it so it stuck halfway out the center of the muffin top. 

Cyrus, his face red and chocking back his sobs, moved to the front of the stage and looked up at him.

“T-TJ I can’t believe you did this for me!” he managed to say as TJ bent down and got on the floor with him. 

All TJ could do was nod quickly as he used a free arm to wipe away the matching tears streaming down his face. The motion caused the too small sweatshirt to pierce his back, and he swore he felt a thread snap. He sputtered excited laughter as he shakily moved down to a single knee and held the muffin ring to the boy’s chest. 

“Say yes?”

Cyrus almost broke his neck nodding, his smile taking over the room as TJ removed the ring from the muffin and slipped it onto his left ring finger. They shook, crying and laughing with each other and barely noticing the dull sound of applause all around them. TJ moved Cyrus’s lone gone hair-do from his wet eyes and placed a hand on his back to pull him into a tight embrace.

Send me more TJ rap requests! This was super fun! What is finals week??


End file.
